Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to musical instruments, and more specifically to foot operated apparatus for playing a cymbal, drum or similar instrument.
Prior Art.
The use of foot pedal devices for striking drums or cymbals is well known to present day musicians. However, none of these devices are capable of utilizing a flexibly pivoted stick to strike the musical instrument. Instead they use rigidly mounted sticks or beaters. Furthermore, none of the prior art devices can be used to simultaneously play two instruments, and particularly two different instruments.
Another difficulty with many of the prior art devices has been the noise generated by the device itself during use. Because this extraneous noise interferes with the music being played these devices have not been accepted by the musicians.